Wicked
|composer=Stephen Schwartz |lyricist=Stephen Schwartz |author=Winnie Holzman |opened_on=October 30, 2003 |at=George Gershwin Theatre |starring= *Idina Menzel *Kristin Chenoweth |awards= Tony Awards *Best Leading Actress in a Musical (Idina Menzel) *Best Scenic Design (Eugene Lee) *Best Costume Design (Susan Hilferty) Drama Desk Awards *Outstanding Musical *Outstanding Director of a Musical (Joe Mantello) *Outstanding Book of a Musical (Winnie Holzman) *Oustanding Lyrics (Stephen Schwartz) *Outstanding Set Design (Eugene Lee) *Oustanding Costume Design (Susan Hilferty) |image=Wicked.gif }} is a musical based on Gregory Maguire's fictional prequel to the well known tale "The Wizard of Oz." Synopsis Act I The show opens as the citizens of Oz celebrate the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda descends onto the stage and confirms the circumstances of the Witch's melting ("No One Mourns the Wicked"). The remainder of the plot forms an extended flashback through the events of Glinda's and the Witch's lives. It is at Shiz University that Glinda, then Galinda Upland, first encounters Elphaba Thropp, the daughter of the governor of Munchkinland ("Dear Old Shiz") who is ostracised for her electric-green skin; they take an immediate dislike to each other. In a moment of anger, trying to help her sister Nessa, Elphaba reveals an innate magical talent, which impresses Madame Morrible, the "headshiztress" of Shiz; she notes that Elphaba's talents may be of use to the Wizard of Oz, and promises to ask him for an audience ("The Wizard and I"). Galinda and Elphaba, meanwhile, espouse their mutual loathing in a duet ("What is this feeling?"). The audience is introduced to Doctor Dillamond, a Goat and Shiz university's only Animal professor, whose history class is interrupted by an anti-Animal demonstration. After dismissing the class, he confides in Elphaba that things in Oz are not what they seem; something is causing the Animals of Oz to lose their powers of speech ("Something Bad"). Fiyero Tiggular, a Winkie prince, arrives at Shiz and immediately impresses his own brand of cavalier, carefree living on the students ("Dancing Through Life"). Fiyero organises a party at a local ballroom; Galinda, while preparing, discovers a black pointed hat in a box and gives it to Elphaba as a 'present'; Elphaba arrives wearing the hat, only to be ridiculed. Defiant, she proceeds to dance alone and without musical accompaniment. Feeling guilty, Galinda joins her on the dance floor, marking the start of a new friendship between the two. After the dance, Galinda and Elphaba talk in their room; Galinda decides to give her new friend a makeover and make her "Popular" The next day, Doctor Dillamond is taken away by Ozian officials. The new history teacher arrives with a caged lion cub (who will turn out to be the Cowardly Lion) as the subject of an in-class experiment, revealing that Animals that are kept in cages will never learn to speak. Outraged, Elphaba and Fiyero steal the cub and set it free. The two hint that they might have feelings for each other, but Fiyero leaves, embarrassed. Elphaba takes refuge under a bridge and regrets that it would be impossible for someone like Fiyero to love someone with green skin("I'm Not That Girl"). Madame Morrible finds her and announces that she has been granted an audience with the Wizard. At the train station, Galinda and Fiyero see Elphaba off to the Emerald City. In an attempt to impress Fiyero, Galinda announces that she will change her name to "Glinda" in honor of Dr. Dillamond's persistent mispronunciation. Fiyero doesn't seem to notice and, feeling bad for Glinda, Elphaba invites her along to see the Wizard. After a day of sightseeing in the Emerald City ("One Short Day"). Elphaba and Glinda meet the Wizard. Eschewing the special effects which he employs for the benefit of most visitors, he invites Elphaba to join him ("A Sentimental Man"). As a test, he asks that Elphaba give his monkey servant, Chistery, the ability to fly using the Grimmerie, an ancient book of spells. Elphaba demonstrates an innate understanding of the lost language, and successfully gives Chistery wings. Showing her how powerful she really is, the Wizard reveals a cage full of winged monkeys, and remarks that they will make good spies to report any subversive Animal activity. Realizing that she has been used and that the Wizard has no power of his own, Elphaba runs away with the Grimmerie, pursued by the palace guards. Elphaba and Glinda run into the tallest tower, where they hear Madame Morrible declaring to all of Oz that Elphaba is a "Wicked Witch" and is not to be trusted. Elphaba enchants a broomstick to fly and tries to convince Glinda to join her in her cause, but Glinda cannot resist the call of popularity and refuses. Leaving Glinda behind, Elphaba flies off, promising to fight the Wizard with all her power ("Defying Gravity"). Act II A few years have passed, and Elphaba's exploits have earnt her the title "The Wicked Witch of the West" ("No One Mourns the Wicked (reprise)"). Glinda and Morrible hold a press conference to announce Glinda's surprise engagement to Fiyero ("Thank Goodness"). Meanwhile, Elphaba arrives at the governor's residence in Munchkinland seeking refuge; Nessa, now the governess, criticises Elphaba for not using her newfound powers to help her sister. Guilty, Elphaba enchants Nessa's jeweled shoes, enabling her to walk. Boq, Nessa's servant, is summoned and reveals that his affection for Nessa was put on and his heart lies with Glinda. Furious, Nessa miscasts a spell from the Grimmerie, causing Boq's heart to shrink. While Elphaba attempts to save him, Nessa reflects on how her obsession with Boq has led her to oppress the Munchkin people ("The Wicked Witch of the East"). Elphaba returns to the Wizard's palace in order to free the rest of the winged monkeys. The Wizard attempts to regain her favour by agreeing to set them free ("Wonderful"). Upon discovering a now-speechless Dr. Dillamond among the monkeys, Elphaba rejects his offer and attempts to escape, but runs into Fiyero. Confirming his true love for Elphaba, he runs off with her. Glinda sees this and is crestfallen that she has been betrayed by those closest to her ("I'm Not That Girl (reprise)"). In an attempt to capture Elphaba once and for all, Madame Morrible decides to create a cyclone that will endanger Nessa. In a dark forest, Fiyero and Elphaba express their love, but are interrupted when Elphaba senses that her sister is in danger ("As Long As You're Mine"). She flies off to help, but is too late, arriving just as Glinda sends Dorothy and Toto off along the Yellow Brick Road. The palace guards capture Elphaba, but Fiyero intervenes and allows Elphaba to escape before surrendering himself. The guards take him to a nearby cornfield to be tortured until he tells them of Elphaba's whereabouts. At her castle, Elphaba tries to cast any spell she can to save Fiyero, but thinking she has failed, she begins to accept her reputation as "wicked" ("No Good Deed"). Meanwhile, the Citizens of Oz and Boq prepare a witch hunt ("March of the Witch Hunters"). Seeing this, Glinda travels to Elphaba's castle to persuade her to let Dorothy go, but she refuses. She makes Glinda promise not to clear her name and to take charge in Oz, and the two confirm a true friendship ("For Good"). As the mob arrives at the castle, Dorothy runs in and throws a bucket of water on Elphaba, melting her. Glinda, not quite sure what has happened, sees that all that remains of her friend is her black hat and elixir vial. After mourning Elphaba's death, Glinda tells the Wizard to leave Oz in his balloon and sends Morrible to prison, before preparing to face the citizens of Oz, returning to the opening scene of the show. Productions Original Broadway Cast *'Glinda': Kristin Chenoweth *'Elphaba': Idina Menzel *'Nessarose': Michelle Federer *'Fiyero': Norbert Leo Butz *'Madame Morrible': Carole Shelley *'Doctor Dillamond': William Youmans *'The Wizard': Joel Grey *'Standby for Glinda': Laura Bell Bundy *'Standby for Elphaba': Eden Espinosa Current Broadway Cast *'Glinda': Tiffany Haas *'Elphaba': Hannah Corneau *'Nessarose': Kelli Barrett *'Fiyero': Michael McCorry Rose *'Madame Morrible': Mary Testa *'Doctor Dillamond': Timothy Britten Parker *'The Wizard': Tom McGowan *'Standby for Glinda': Emily Ferranti *'Standby for Elphaba': Lilli Cooper Song List * "No One Mourns the Wicked" – Glinda and Citizens of Oz * "Dear Old Shiz" – Galinda and Students of Shiz University * "The Wizard and I" – Elphaba and Morrible * "What Is This Feeling?"– Glinda, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz University * "Something Bad" – Dr. Dillamond and Elphaba * "Dancing Through Life" – Fiyero, Boq, Nessarose, Glinda, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz University * "Popular" – Galinda * "I'm Not That Girl" – Elphaba * "One Short Day" – Elphaba, Glinda and Denizens of the Emerald City * "A Sentimental Man" – The Wizard * "Defying Gravity" – Elphaba, Glinda, and Guards & Citizens of Oz * "Thank Goodness" – Glinda, Morrible, and Citizens of Oz * "The Wicked Witch of the East"* – Nessarose, Elphaba, & Boq * "Wonderful" – The Wizard and Elphaba * "I'm Not That Girl" (reprise)– Glinda * "As Long As You're Mine" – Elphaba and Fiyero * "No Good Deed" – Elphaba * "March of the Witch Hunters" – Boq, Morrible, and Citizens of Oz * "For Good " – Elphaba and Glinda * "Finale" – Glinda, Elphaba, and Citizens of Oz Character List External links *Official website *Ticket information Category:Musicals Category:Tony Award winning musicals